


Stealing

by JoCarthage



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Depression, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoCarthage/pseuds/JoCarthage
Summary: Bucky's taking a depression nap and Steve's trying to get him out of bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tiny thing I wrote during my daily writing. I usually wouldn't post, but this weekend is going to be a special breed of awful and I feel like I need to put something good into the world in hopes it comes back to me and mine. Hopefully this fluff is your speed!

Steve bends down and steals a kiss from the side of Bucky’s mouth. He wakes up, smiling into the kiss, reaching for more—

“Uh uh,” Steve says, moving just out of supersoldier reaching distance. “Gotta get out of bed.”

Bucky grumbles, tucking his head into the pillow to drown out the twin suns in his tiny Harlem apartment: the god-awful avatar of all that is bright and warm and light in the world—and the smog-grey shine of the actual sun.

Steve ducks in close, pressing a kiss to the top of Bucky's exposed ear, darting back out of reach when he tries to pull him in.

“Got to get up to get more of this sugar,” Steve cajoles, but Bucky just swears into his sweaty pillow. He mumbles something that Steve wishes he could pretend he didn’t understand, but, he did. _It’s call a depression-nap, jackass._

Softer than any normal person could hear, Steve replies: “Yeah, bud, I get it. But you’ll also be happier if you eat, take a shower, and cuddle on the couch with me.”

A little louder, hoping his voice carries through his lover’s dueling burdens of depression-induced sleepiness and the pillow he has now wrapped entirely around his head, he says: “Come on, Buck, I’m promise it will be a low-spoon activity. _Princess and the Frog? The Little Mermaid? Korra?_ ”

Bucky shakes his head, stringy hair slapping against the white pillow. Steve huffs a sigh and rubs his hand over his face.

“Buck,” he chides, kneeling closer to the side of their rumple-sheeted bed. He tugs on a corner of their frankly absurdly-fluffy white duvet.

“Come on, Buck, I’m not trying to be in your face. Clint says that sometimes you just need me to leave you alone, but I don’t think this is one of those times. Is it?” It was one of their few free Saturdays and Bucky had just crashed after a morning run to get bagels. It had been a few hours, and Steve was bored.

Bucky shakes his head, face still in his pillow. He inches his hand out from under the comforter and Steve presses a kiss into his palm. He holds onto his hand, rubbing his thumb over the back; the skin there always feels so fragile, no matter how strong the rest of him gets.

“Is there something else you’d rather do?” Steve tries, but Bucky shakes his head again, muffling into his pillow:  _5 more mins._  Before Steve responds, Bucky's body begins to go lax again, hand tucking back under the warm covers.

“Ok, Buck, 5 more minutes,” Steve says. He turns to lean against the bed, pulls out his phone and begins to smash his way through another Two-Dots level. He is—as always—tempted to just pay for more free tries as he loses again and again; but he holds strong. He holds true. He runs out in about a minute. After careful consideration, he snags the cord for Bucky’s phone with his toes, tugging it until it falls off the bedside table and he can drag it over. He logs in-- _1917bb--_ and begins to use up Bucky's free tries, counting down the minutes.

“You know,” comes a muddy voice behind his shoulder, “That’s stealing.”

Steve preens as Bucky’s metal fingers slip through his hair, smoothing it around the shell of his ear before tweaking the cartilage. 

He turns and through his most stage-babe-innocent smile says, “Steal? Moi?”

Buck's chuckle is dirty, rich in shared memories. “Ah, I’d never impugn your honor that way, darling. I guess you’re just borrowing—“

“—With every intent to return,” Steve finishes and magnanimously hands the phone up to Bucky. Making sure Steve can see, he swiftly wins the level Steve had been failing on for, oh, about a week.

Steve grimaces and then turns around in his knees, putting his chin on the edge of the mattress to bat his eyes up at Bucky: “Does that mean you’re ready to get going?”

Bucky sighs, covering his face with the phone.

“I guess,” he says, then perks up: “Did you say something about the _Little Mermaid_?”

“Yeah, Bucky,” Steve says as he staggers to his feet, super circulation not up to him cramming himself into the small space between their bed and the exposed-brick wall. 

“We’re off for the day; we can do whatever you want.”

Bucky smiles: “Ok.” And begins to roll the duvet off, revealing a soft pink shirt with a US Air Force logo on it and even softer-looking sweats with the SHIELD logo on them that Steve is pretty sure were his.

“Now who’s stealing?” Steve asks, and Bucky—Bucky throws the pillow at him.


End file.
